I Love You More
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes skip class to show each other how much love they have for one another


I Love You More

AU Samcedes

AN: I Do Not Own Glee or Any of The Characters

Mercedes looked up at the clock for the tenth time that afternoon. An hour left. She tapped her pen against her desk and chewed on her bottom lip. She'd already gotten the class assignment done. The teacher was at her desk on the computer staring intently at the screen and muttering to herself. Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head, she was probably playing an intense game of online poker. Again. Mercedes decided to work some more on writing a song. Before she knew it the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Have a good day, turn in your papers up here, don't forget the next homework assignment is due Thursday" the teacher said not looking away from the computer screen. Mercedes snuck a peek at the screen when she turned in her assignment. Yup, online poker. "Dammit" she heard her teacher mutter. Mercedes looked a little closer while pretending to look over her assignment. It looked like she was losing. Mercedes shook her head and headed to her locker. She smiled as she saw Sam leaning against her locker talking with Mike, Puck,and Finn. He moved aside when he saw her approach. His attention was no longer on the conversation he was having with the guys. Instead he was looking her up and down. "Damn" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "You look beautiful" Mercedes smiled and reached for her lip gloss but was stopped by Sam. She looked into his eyes and gave him a what are you doing look. "it's useless putting on more lipgloss" his hands rubbed up and down her arms. She opted for chapstick instead. "better?" she sassed. Sam rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.

When she'd gotten her necessary books for her next class and shut her locker Sam took her hand leading her in the opposite direction of her next class. "Sam, where are we going?" he ignored her trying all the locks on the doors smiling when he found one unlocked at the end of the hall. Leading her inside he closed the door locking it. When he turned to Mercedes she had her arms crossed over her chest. He took a step toward her. She looked up at him "What's going on?" he ignored her, instead pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers. He placed his hands under her butt ,lifting her up he walked over to the desk at front of the classroom and set her down on it. He put his hands on the sides of her face and stared into her big brown eyes. He passed his forehead to hers "I love you" he murmured against her lips. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss to his chest. "Love you more" she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with so much passion it left him breathless. "Sam, we have to get to class" she said as she tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Yeah" Sam took it off and tugged on the bottom of her dress. She pulled it off and looked up at Sam. He kissed her forehead then her nose and lips. "You're beautiful" he kissed her neck a few times before pulling her soft skin into her mouth and sucking on it. Mercedes moaned softly running her hands up and down his arms. He kissed his way to her breast undoing the clasp and letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her left nipple into her mouth while he played with the other nipple. Mercedes reached down and unbuckled his belt. Sam stood up long enough to get rid of pants before going back to sucking on her nipples.

Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair. Sam kissed down her body until he was kneeling on the floor. He rubbed her thighs. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her blue and pink lace panties. He looked up at her licking his lips. She smiled and gave a slight nod. He removed her panties and leaned forward pressing feather light kisses to the insides of her thighs. he licked her pussy slowly sucking gently on her clit. "Fuck..." Mercedes gasped and gripped the edge of the desk. He inserted two fingers pumping slowly. he twisted his fingers upward to touch her g spot as he swirled his tongue around and across her clit. "Sam ah shit baby" Mercedes moaned. She grabbed his head grinding her pussy into his mouth. She tugged on his hair making him let out a loud moan. Sam kept at it licking and sucking until her legs were shaking. "Come for me" he said. The vibrations against her clit launched her into an earth shattering orgasm. "Sam!" she said loudly. Sam kissed her outer lips before standing and kissing her on the mouth. He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow Sam's tongue to enter her mouth. She massaged his tongue with her own. Sam broke the kiss looking down at her disheveled state. Her lips were swollen and she was staring at him with so much love and lust. She looked sexy. He reached down between then to rub her clit keeping his eyes on her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she bit her lip. She rocked her hips in time with his movements. Sam would never get tired of the look of pure pleasure that graced her beautiful features. He continued rubbing her until she felt wet enough then he made sure the tip of his dick was coated in her juices before he slowly entered her. Mercedes moved one hand to his shoulder as the other gripped the edge of the table. Sam rolled his hips into hers reaching out to roll her nipple between his fingers.

Sam instructed her to lean back on her elbows as he placed her legs on his shoulder going deeper. "Damn baby" Mercedes moaned looking up at Sam. He gripped her hips as he moved faster. Mercedes bit her lip so she wouldn't moan out loud. She moved her hips in sync with Sam. He pressed a kiss to her calf releasing a low moan. "Fuck, you're so tight" Mercedes was in her own little world of bliss as Sam moved inside her. He released her legs and slid out of her. He helped her stand then he turned her around bending her over the desk. He kissed her shoulder before he entered her again. They both moaned at the sensation the new position gave them. Sam squeezed her butt lightly smacking it. Mercedes laid her head on her folded arms and tried to keep from screaming as Sam hit that spot. He reached around and began rubbing her clit. He could feel himself about to cum so he continued to rub her. He groaned at the feel of her pussy squeezing him. He felt her start to pulse around him and he quickened his pace. Mercedes gripped the edge of the desk and began to to thrust back against him as her release drew closer. "Baby, Fuck me harder!" Mercedes moaned. Sam was happy to oblige. He pounded into her relentlessly as Mercedes let out a loud scream but quickly muffled the sound into her arm.

Sam felt Mercedes' pussy clench him in a deathgrip. "Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight babe" he came only a seconds after Mercedes seeing stars dance in front of his eyes. They stayed still letting their breathing return to normal. Sam gently slide out of her kissing her shoulder. They got dressed and decided to just hang out in the classroom until the bell rang. Sam pulled Mercedes into his lap. "I love you beautiful" he kissed sweetly on the lips and squeezed her butt. Mercedes shook her head at his antics but kissed his cheek. "I love you more handsome"

 **A/N: I am so glad that so many of you are liking my one-shots. it means so much to me. I recently got asked If i take request: it depends. Are you wanting Samcedes or another pairing? feel free PM me your questions and concerns.** **Your reviews keep me motivated!**


End file.
